


Workshop

by Olili



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pidge, Kinda PWP, Masturbation, Other, PWP, PWP-ish, Shiro gets a new arm!, ages are not listed in the fic, altean tech arm, envision Pidge whatever you want whether its aged up or not, first fic, genderless Pidge, haha - Freeform, i dont care, sex toy-ish, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olili/pseuds/Olili
Summary: Pidge decides to make a gift for Shiro, a new arm made completely from Altean tech to save him from the stress of his original prosthetic. They make some new extensions to the prosthetic that they think they can both enjoy..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and it was written on my phone, so please excuse(and maybe help me correct) and grammatical errors you see if they bother you. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Have fun!

Pidge was working in their little office, a large room they had found in the Castle of Lions. It was huge, worthy of a warehouse in height and size, but with all of the clutter that filled its walls and floor, it seemed significantly smaller. Pidge was working on some kind of device, an 'advance in prosthetics' as Pidge proudly called it. 

They were building Shiro a new arm. 

No, the black paladin hadn't broken his, or shown some need in an upgrade, Pidge was just trying to be generous. And win a few well-earned brownie points, of course. Shiro always showed signs of hating that black piece of Galran tech, no matter how useful it seemed to be in combat. So Pidge scoured the castle for scraps, asking Coran everyday if there were anything they could have for a new 'experiment.' 

Pidge grinned at their handiwork, the white arm almost finished. They had built it to the exact measurements of Shiro's human arm- don't ask how difficult it was to keep their purpose a secret while taking the man's measurements- and it was a color scheme of white and blue, the Altean colors. It was almost perfect. They just needed to test the joints.

With adrenaline pumping in their veins from the excitement, the connecting of the wires to the nerves of the machinery would have looked like a flurry of colors and code to anyone else, but Pidge understood all of it. They adjusted their tight sports bra, something that gave little support for the little that was even there(being an A cup made it easy), and let their eyes stick glued to the screen of their favorite laptop. After a few lines of code, they pressed enter to watch the program make it work. 

The slick, white fingers of the prosthetic moved articulately, and the beauty of it made Pidge squeal. The sleek, glossy finish of the white metal paired with the cool glow of sky blue was magical, even more so when it moved as well as any human could have. The beautiful creation was finished, they just had to get it to Shiro, which wasn't too hard. 

"Pidge?"

Not hard at all apparently, when the black paladin himself was heard just outside the workshop. Pidge yelped and scrambled to end the code, to stop the arm from moving again, before disconnecting the wires. 

Another knock at the door, Shiro's muffled voice was as smooth and calm as ever as he repeated the techy's name. "Pidge, are you in there? I had a question."

The prosthetic was covered with a large dirty cloth, and Pidge tripped over the clutter before opening the door, breathless. Their hair was more dishevelled than usual. 

"Yeah, Shiro? What you need?" They smiled, voice gone casual. 

Shiro blinked and peeked into the workshop from above Pidge's head, before looking down at the Gunderson. "Just wondering if we could have a chat, actually. We haven't talked much in a few days, so I wanted to catch up with you." He gave a smile, a smile mixed with the calm happiness of a leader doing his duties, and of Pidge's lover, genuinely happy to see the small geek. 

Pidge relaxed, gaze and cocky smile softening. "Actually, me too. I had something I really wanted to show you." They opened the door more and let Shiro into the room, hopping over the cables and junk that were in the way of getting to his latest project. The arm.

Shiro followed coolly, politely closing the door behind him before following the Gunderson to the computer. He chuckled softly, looking at the room with some surprise, if not a little awe. "Your workshop is just as messy as always."

"Just your everyday organized chaos." Pidge replied with a grin. They grabbed the dirty rag that covered the arm on the table, looking at Shiro. They waited for Shiro's gaze to land back on them, then to the object in question. "Let me present to you.."

Pidge uncovered the arm dramatically, as if the rag were a grand cloth, and they were a magician presenting a new trick. 

"Your new arm!" 

Pidge's eyes twinkled with excitement, and their toothy grin went from ear to ear as Shiro's eyes looked at the prosthetic first in surprise, and then in awe. 

"Pidge..!" He approached it and got his hand so close he could almost touch it, but he didn't yet. "This is amazing! And it.. It's really for me?"

Of course it was amazing, Pidge acknowledged in their mind, they had made it and everything. 

"It is! I was going to wait another day before showing it to you but since you showed up at just the right tiiiime.." Pidge drew out the last word playfully, crossing their arms. "I decided why not now? Show you the fruits of my labor. Though it didn't take that much effort."

They had lied about that part. This took them weeks. They had to make it absolutely perfect. 

"You like it?" Pidge nodded to the arm again, which still faintly glowed. "You can touch it you know. I was thinking of connecting it whenever you felt ready."

Shiro picked up the arm, inspecting it like a wondrous work of art- which it was, Pidge couldn't argue- that it was almost embarrassing. Pidge's cheeks flushed the lightest shade of pink. 

"It has the same fighting function as your Galran arm, but I added on a lot of new extensions so it was more fun to use! I'll show you all of them when you want it connec-"

"I want it now." Shiro interrupted, looking at Pidge. 

The techy blinked, surprised, before adjusting their glasses. "What?"

"I want it on now." Shiro's voice softened a bit, as if suddenly aware of how eager he seemed. "I love it, I do.. And I hate this Galran arm. It has so many bad memories, so- Pidge.. Whenever you're able to, please."

Pidge paused, looking between Shiro's desperate face, and the prosthetic. They nibbled their bottom lip before sighing, and setting the dirty rag off to the side.

"Sure, man. Come on, I'll get you all hooked up."

Shiro smiled and nodded, approaching Pidge as they began working on getting that old arm off, and the new arm in place. 

~♢~

"How does it feel?" Pidge was looking at their computer screen, which was showing signs of a full connection of nerves. They looked up at Shiro, who winced at the sudden jolt of feeling. 

"So far.. Like normal." He stared at the blue and white limb, still finding it hard to believe that it was now his own. 

Pidge smiled and nodded. "Good.. Try and move your fingers for me."

Shiro did, and they smoothly curled into a fist, then loosened into an open palm. Then they tested out the wrist, then the elbow, and Shiro was set. 

"I want to show you the other extensions I added. See- We don't have to test the usual weaponry on it, I already have a very cut up piece of wall after figuring out it was a success- so I decided to have fun and add some of my own little toys to it."

Pidge grinned impishly and reached to press a button on the wrist. A small dagger sprung from Shiro's wrist. It was a pristine white, to match the rest of the prosthetic, and just as long as the man's hand. He flinched and pulled the hand away from Pidge so they wouldn't get cut. 

"P-Pidge..! What the hell is that for?"

"Well- Stealth?"

Shiro gave them a look. "I would think my hand would be a stealthy enough weapon without the dagger.."

The geek laughed nervously before giving a sigh. "I'll take it off, don't worry- But look!" They quickly turned to their computer again, changing the subject. A moment of typing later and the glow of the arm went from blue to green.

"You can change the color! Neat, huh?"

Shiro's eyes softened at that, and nodded. "I like that part."

Pidge smiled proudly and brought it back to the familiar sky blue. Then their smile changed a little bit. Slightly shy, a coy act. 

"I uh, changed up some things to benefit me, too, actually.." They took a hold of Shiro's hand and pressed the button to retract the dagger. 

"What do you mean?" Shiro question them, suddenly curious. 

"Well... The fingers are smoother, with the joints concealed with a malleable material so that they don't..." Pidge gestured their head to the side, finding the next word a bit awkward to say. "Pinch. Me, down there."

Shiro processed the statement before his own cheeks flushed. "Ah.. So you mean then I do that, it won't pinch you anymore?"

Pidge nodded, stroking the palm of the hand. "Another thing, too." They shifted in their seat, cheeks darkening. "If you concentrate, the tips of your fingers..."

Shiro watched and waited before adding on. "The tips of my fingers.. do what?"

"Vibrate." Pidge blurted. "W-when you, uh, concentrate, the tips of your fingers will vibrate. The intensity i-is up to you, too." 

Pidge suddenly pulled their hands back into their lap, eyes averted towards some dirty piece of junk on the floor. They were so nervous they felt the need to clean, or scream, or do something about this awkward silence. But they only worried at their bottom lip before looking up at Shiro. 

The man's cheeks were tinted red as he stared at his new hand. The new hand that Pidge had apparently modified to be their own personal little sex toy when the two wanted to have fun. He squared his jaw and looked to Pidge, who gulped. Shiro broke the silence with a question. 

"Did you test out that function as well?" 

Pidge blinked, caught off-guard by the question. "W-... What?"

"Did you test out the vibrating function. On yourself?"

Pidge stared up at him for another moment before shaking their head. 

"No, I didn't. I mean- I made sure it does vibrate and all that but I didn't just... Use it on myself."

Shiro didn't even miss a beat on his next question. "Why not?"

"Well, I-" Pidge looked down at their knees, cheeks reddening again as their small hands picked at the seams of their shorts. "I wanted you to test it out with me.."

Then there was silence. 

It was uncomfortable. Pidge heard nothing from Shiro as they were looking down. It was so uncomfortable that they felt their face pale. Had they gone too far? Was Shiro not as in the mood as they were for this? They got worried, and then they looked up. 

Shiro's eyes locked onto Pidge's honey-colored ones. The man's pupils were dilated, and his breathing stilled, as if attempting to control himself. Pidge gasped and nibbled their bottom lip again, ignoring the soreness from having done that enough today already. 

"... Shiro?"

They had shrunk back in their seat, cute wide eyes staring up at him through their lashes. Their bottom lip pink and swollen from all of the worried nibbles. 

Shiro inhaled sharply and pushed himself forward, his hands planting themselves on the arm wrests of Pidge's swivel chair before locking lips with the younger one. 

Pidge gasped, hazel eyes wide before allowing them to slip shut for the kiss. Shiro's kisses were always slow and deliberate at first, no matter the urgency of his hunger, prodding Pidge's lips open with small licks and nibbles. They sighed comfortable and opened their small lips, giving permission for Shiro to explore their mouth with his tongue. Pidge's hands slid up Shiro's broad, sexy shoulders to hug him closer. To deepen this great kiss. They made a pleased little sound in their throat as Shiro's human hand glided down the skin of their neck to the fabric of their small, tight bra. Calloused fingers, rough from combat, pushed into the bottom of their bra so stroke the smoothness of their chest. 

Pidge hugged him tighter when the kiss deepened, Shiro leaning into them to make them lean against the back of the chair. They separated just got a second, breath mingling together as their hazy eyes locked, until they pulled each other into another kiss. 

Shiro's new arm slid down their stomach and he pressed its smooth palm in between Pidge's smooth thighs, rubbing and grinding it into their crotch through the shorts.

Pidge gasped and pulled back from the kiss for the sole purpose of lifting their hips and getting those damned shorts off. The clothing slid down their silky hips with ease, and piled on the floor.

Shiro grinned at that, pressing the thumb of his prosthetic into just the right place, not needing Pidge's panties out of the way to know where their clit was. He kneaded it into the nub, making Pidge whine in the back of their throat. 

The pitiful, sweet little whines turned into moans, moans that Shiro wanted to eat up with a kiss, yet let free at the same time so they could glide to his ears and work wonders on the heat in his groin. 

So he went for the next bet, and mouthed at Pidge's neck. They moaned still, hips rolling and head falling back to let Shiro go to town on the deliciously sensitive skin. And then he remembered. 

Oh right, his fingers... They vibrated when he concentrated, right?

Shiro pushed his attention to his thumb, the slick, smooth thumb that was kneading into Pidge's clit, making them soak through the panties they wore. He focused on it as his tongue drew a wet line across their throat, and he suddenly felt a little buzz coming from the appendage. 

"Ah!" Pidge jolted, their body going stiff from the sudden sensation. Their breath quickened, hands holding onto the armrests so tight their knuckles turned white. 

 

“God, you're so fucking hot, Pidge… It makes me want to see you wrecked.” Shiro panted out, voice deep from the hunger. 

"Ah, shit! Shiro."

Shiro smirked into their neck and nibbled on the soft skin as his thumb ground harder into the sensitive clit. 

Pidge squirmed in their chair, hips bucking, legs pushing apart as if the action alone would intensify the feeling. 

"Oh god." Their chest heaved, jaw slack as their eyes squeezed shut. "Nnn oh, don't stop, Shiro." Pidge's thighs quivered, hips trembling as they bucked up again. 

Shiro obeyed and swirled the buzzing thumb around Pidge's clit, the knuckles of his hand smoothing over the wetness and pressing against Pidge's pussy through their panties. He lifted his head and kissed them, finally able to eat up their shameless moans. 

Their hands tangled into his short hair, pulling him closer, trying to pull at it at the same time as the sensation grew. 

Suddenly Pidge pulled back from the kiss and gave an adorable cry, hips rolling into Shiro's vibrating thumb even more as their whole body trembled. 

"F-fuck, oh fuck, oh-- Nn, Shiro..!"

They whined out his named before their body stilled, mouth open and hazel eyes tearing up from the sudden pleasures of their orgasm. They choked out another short moan before collapsing back in their seat, panting.

Shiro's thumb stopped vibrating, and he stroked Pidge's cheek with his clean human hand with a smile. 

"Looks like it worked perfectly." His tone was lighter, if not a little playful. 

Pidge gave a breathless, crooked grin and laughed. "Yeah, absolutely perfect. And now.."

They sat up and hooked their arms around Shiro's neck once more, giving him a chaste kiss. 

"You wanted to see me wrecked, didn't you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to contact me about any Voltron fun-ness, then feel free to find me on tumblr. http://ollie-scarlet.tumblr.com/


End file.
